SOUTH PARK Kenny live with Craig
by str1d3rs4r34w3som3f4nuk
Summary: this is about crenny


South Park

Kenny's p.o.v

I was laying on my bed in Craig's room just watching him sleep yes I know it sound creepy but Craig is my boyfriend as I came out gay when I was 11 years old now I am 14 years so I decide get up and go to Craig's bed and poke him to wake him up as it is time to get up get ready for another day of school

Craig said stop it ken in his sleep but I didn't stop it as I carry on as I like to annoy him to much

I said wake up Craig while I was still poking him

Craig said I am wake but if you have do that again I will kill you

I said do what again?

Craig said if you poke me up to wake me up for school

I said I am sorry then give him a kiss and look at him with puppy dog eyes

Craig said I forgive you ken as he kiss me back

I said you always say you will kill me but you never do

Craig said I know I do then you always do the puppy eyes when you say sorry to me

Craig p.o.v

Kenny said I love you

I said we better get ready for school

Kenny said why do you always have spoil my fun Mr Craig Tucker

I said why do you always have poke me to wake me up

Kenny said you done it to me when I first move in for school

I said ok that is true as I got ready for the day and I kept looking at Kenny as he wasn't get ready for school like he always does

Kenny said why are you looking at me like that way?

I said you ok? Ken

Kenny said no I am not ok as he was start to cry

I said what is wrong as I got finish get ready then I went sat on my bed next to him

Kenny said it is nothing as he wipe his tears then he got up and ready for school

I said Ken I know something wrong with you

Kenny just stare at me for a while then he said I had nightmare last night

I said was it same as last time?

Kenny said yes it was as he sat next to me on to my bed and start to cry again

I said it is okay Ken as put my hand around him

Kenny said Craig please don't tell anyone at school about this

I said Ken I promised you before I won't tell anyone at school

Kenny said you are best

I said I know I am but we better go wake Ruby and Karen up

Kenny said they might be up planning to wake us up

I said you problem right as I said my sis Ruby jumped on me every morning she does it as Karen just walked in

Ruby said good morning bro and Ken

Kenny said good morning girls

Karen said good morning boys

I said good morning Karen and Ruby get of me now

Ruby said you know love me do it to you bro

I said no I don't but I saw Kenny and Karen was laughing

Kenny said yes he does really

I said ken wait till your sis jump on you

Kenny said she does but I don't care

Karen said i always do it as she just jump on Kenny but he fell backwards

Kenny's p.o.v

I said see she if push me back

Craig said lucky Ruby can't push me back

Karen said come on Ruby we need get ready for school as she got of me

Craig said yes two should get ready for school

Ruby said fine I will as she got of Craig then she flip him off as she went of his room with Karen

I said Craig

Craig said yea

I said you ok?

Craig said yes I am ok but we should finish get ready for school

So we did got finish getting ready for school in quiet and we got school bags and we went out of his room and downstairs in to the kitchen and Ruby and Karen already in the kitchen eating their breakfast

Mrs Tucker said good morning boys

Craig said good morning mum as he sat down

I said good morning Mrs Tucker as I sat down next to Craig

Mr Tucker said good morning boys and girls as he come in the kitchen

Ruby said good morning dad as she hug her dad

Karen and I said good morning Mr Tucker

Craig didn't say anything to his dad as he just flip his dad of

Mr Tucker said is Craig in bad mood this morning? Ken

Kenny said i think so but I am not sure why

Mrs Tucker said Ruby did you jumped on your bro this morning then flip him of when you went of his room?

Ruby said yes I did

Karen said Ken

I said yes as I looked at Craig

Karen said was you crying?

I said yes I was but don't worry about it

Mr Tucker said Craig

Craig said yes but he wasn't looking at his dad

Mrs Tucker said you four better go as you don't want be later for school

Craig p.o.v

Kenny and Ruby and Karen and I got up from our chairs and we all said bye to my mum and dad and I was still in my bad mood so Ruby and Karen was talking about somethings

Kenny said Craig

I said yes

Kenny said why are you in bad mood for?

I said I just I am

Kenny said is something what I told you or it is Ruby?

I said it kinda of both as I looked at him

Stan said hey Kenneth and Craig and girls as we got to the bus stop

Kenny said hi Stanley

Karen said hey Stan

Ruby said hey Stan where is Kyle?

Stan said with Clyde

Stan p.o.v

Kenny said Craig are you going to say hi to Clyde?

Craig said no

I said Ken

Kenny said yes and don't mind Craig as he is in bad mood

I said you and Craig still come over tonight after school?

Kenny said yes we are or less Craig still in bad mood

I said oh ok

Kyle said hey guys

We all except Craig said hey Kyle and Clyde

Clyde said hi

Ruby said Clyde can get Craig out of his bad mood please

Kyle said why he is in bad mood anyway?

Kenny said kinda something what I told him and kinda of Ruby fault as well

I said what did Ruby do?

Karen said she jumped on him then when we going out of his room she flipped him off

Clyde said Craig all Craig did just stare at Kenny

Craig's p.o.v

Stan said the bus is here

Kenny said ok as he grabbed my hand as he still get nervous about people touching him and couple of people I know why

I said Ken it will be okay as we got on the bus

Karen said Ken it will be fine as she just touch him on the arm

Clyde said what with Kenny is like he scared of something

Stan said shut up Clyde

Kyle said I don't tell my boyfriend shut up Stan but he is right Kenny is act weird

Ruby said maybe he is scared of something as she sat with Karen

I said yes he is scared of something but I and Ruby and Karen promised him we won't tell anyone so just leave him alone as sat down with Kenny and Stan

Clyde said I am sorry as he sat down

Kyle said I am sorry too as he down next to Clyde and they starting talking about something so did Ruby and Karen

Stan said Ken you ok? But he didn't say anything

I said Ken you ok? But he just look at me but he wasn't say a word

Stan said Craig will he be ok?

I said Stan he will be fine but I think he just really scared as he don't really like people touching him

Stan said I know he doesn't ever since he was 11

I said I know but he will tell you in his own time like he did with me

Stan said is that why Kyle and Clyde dumped him for?

I said I don't know as I saw Kenny was squeeze my hand tighter

Stan said Ken

Kenny in quiet voice said yes

I said ken you don't have to talk

Stan said what is wrong? Ken

I said it is okay Ken you don't have talk

We all sat in quiet rest of the way to school

Kenny p.o.v

I sat between Craig and Stan at back of the school bus in quiet as I was scared and nervous

Stan said Ken what is wrong as he put his hand on my shoulder

I said I will tell when I ready as I moved little bit closer to Craig

Craig said it is okay Ken as he just hug me as he knew I was scared and nervous as my bro Kevin told him what happened

Stan said I am sorry Kenny

I said it is ok Stan

Craig said you shouldn't do and ask that

Stan said I am his friend and I want to know

Craig said I know you're his best friend but he is my boyfriend

I said don't you two start argue as let go of Craig

Stan said we here at school as he got up of the bus with everyone else as I just sat there on the bus then I grabbed Craig's hand

Craig said Ken it will be ok as he helped me up then we got off the bus

Butters said hey Ken and Craig

Craig said hey Butters cup and Tweekers

Tweek said hey Ken and Craig

Craig said Ken don't feel like talking at the minute

Butters said I guess he has one of his bad days

Tweek said what lessons do you have?

Butters said I got maths first

Craig said same but Ken got English first

Tweek said I got English first so I will look after Ken for you Craig

Craig said thanks Tweekers

I was just listen to Tweek and Butters and Craig talking about things and that then the first bell went so I let go of Craig's hand and Grab Tweek's arm

Butters said we better get to class

Craig said we should

Tweek said lets go as I was just hold his arm

Craig said Ken it will be fine as he gave me his hat and I took it

Butters said why do always give Kenny your hat for? Craig

Tweek said yes why and tell us? As we still walking to our class

Craig said it kind of help him when I am not with him as he smile at me and I smile back at him

Tweek said we will see you break as we went to our class as the second bell went as we sent down in normal seat

I said in quiet voice thank you Tweekers

Tweek said it is ok ken

Stan p.o.v

I went in to my first lesson with Tweek and Ken

I said hi Tweek

Tweek said hey Stan

I said I wonder what we going to today

Tweek said I think we are continue what we learn last time

I said oh great so another boring English lessons

Tweek said yes it will

I said Ken why do you have Craig's hat for?

Tweek said Craig think it help Ken when he is not with him

I said I guess so

Kenny said it does help me when Craig isn't with me

Then teacher come said Stan marsh please go and sit down next to Kyle so I did what I told lucky

I said Kyle can you move you bag please

Kyle said sure

I said thanks as I sat down

Mrs Boss said today we going learn about trust so I will pair you up

I said this will be fun then I looked around all the room everyone had smile on the face except Kenny but he was having panic attack

Craig p.o.v

Me and Butters was in maths but the teacher always late

I said Butters do you think Kenny is going be ok?

Butters said he will be fine but Tweek told me there might be learning about trust so they might put in pairs

I said I hope Ken is with Tweek

Butters said don't worry Craig I think it get to much for Ken he might just walk out of the class

I said problem he will

Butters said he will

I said I hope he not having panic attack

Butters said remember Tweek is there with him

I said I know

The teacher said sorry I am late but we are going being doing work from your books so get out of your books and turn page start from 120 to 130

So everyone got out the book and start working quietly but I still worried about Kenny

Kenny p.o.v

I saw Stan looking at me as I was having panic attack as Mrs boss said we was learning about trust and she was going put us in pairs as well

Tweek said ken keep calm and breathe

Mrs Boss said the pairs will be

Kenny and Stan

Kyle and Tweek

Bebe and Wendy

Token and Clyde

Timmy and Jimmy

There only 10 in my English class

So Tweek and Stan swapped seats

Stan said hey ken you ok

I just stare at Stan as I still having panic attack so I just go up and ran out of the class room so I sat next to Token's locker as he locker was near Craig's lesson

Craig's p.o.v

I was doing my work quietly but I kept look up at Butters but he wasn't doing his work so I nudge him

Butters said what was that for?

I said you should be working not day dreaming about your boyfriend

Butters said I wasn't day dreaming

I said if you say so

Butters said I wasn't

I said whatever then I went back to my work

Butters said you are mean as he got back to his work

I said I am not

Mr Luck said you two stop talking and get on with your work so we sat there is quiet

Butters said sorry sir

I said I was helping Butters

Mr Luck said what do you need help with?

Butters said nothing as Craig explain to me

Mr Luck said okay then

We both went back to on our work then I felt Butters nudge me

I said what was that for?

Butters said Kenny is outside our lesson by Token's locker so I look up I saw Kenny was have a panic attack

I said Mr Luck as I went to his desk

Mr Luck said yes Craig

I said can I go outside of the class as Kenny is having a panic attack

Mr Luck said yes you can as he looked at Kenny

I said thank you as I went out

Kenny p.o.v

I looked up and I saw Craig come out and he sat next to me

I said what you doing out of class if know I was still having my panic attack

Craig said Mr Luck let me come out here for you so just try breath and calm down then tell me what happened

I just nodded and breathe then I said Mrs Boss said we was learning about trust and she put us in pairs

Craig said who is your partner?

I said Stan is my partner but Tweek told to calm down and breathe and it just go too much for me when he had to move

Craig said it is okay so who is Tweek's partner

I said Kyle is

Craig said you should ask Mrs Boss if you and Kyle can swap partners

I said why do I get panic attacks for?

Craig said I don't know as he put hands around

I said I hate it

Craig said it will be ok

So me and Craig was just sitting in Front of Token's locker in quiet

I said Craig

Craig said yes

I said I am tired and I want go to sleep

Craig said does this always make you tired?

I said no it doesn't normally

Craig said come on I am going take you to the nurse as he got up then he helped me up

I said why as we walked to the nurse office

Craig said I just think it will be best as I worried about you

I said I will fine

Craig said I know you will be but I want be safe than sorry

I said ok as we got in the nurse office

No one p.o.v

Kenny and Craig walk in to the nurse office as the nurse Poppy was checking on another student

Craig said Nurse Poppy

Nurse Poppy said yes as she look at Craig

Craig said Kenny had a panic attack and he feel tired

Nurse Poppy said help Kenny on the bed other there near the window

Craig's p.o.v

I helped Kenny on to the bed near the window then I sat next to him on the bed as he wouldn't let me go

I said I have get back to lesson now

Kenny said in quiet voice don't go

I said I will stay for a while as I don't think Mr Luck will mind

Nurse Poppy said what happened? Kenny

But Kenny just stare at her

I said Mrs Boss told English class they will be learning about trust and she will put them in pairs

Nurse Poppy said thank you Craig

I said it is ok

Stan p.o.v

I was thinking why did Kenny have a panic attack for and what did happened to him when we was 11 years old so I am worried about him suddenly I was brought out of my own thoughts

Mrs Boss said Stan go and find Kenny please

I said yes Mrs so

I got out of my sit and went of the classroom while I was walking around try to find Kenny so I check the boys toilets first but he wasn't there then I went to Nurse Office and he was there with Craig

Craig said what you doing out of lesson? Stan

I said Mrs Boss told me come and find Kenny so I did and why are out of lesson?

Craig said Kenny was outside of my lesson as Butters nudge me so I asked Mr Luck to go out of lesson

I said Ken you ok now?

Kenny just stare at me and he didn't say anything

Craig said he is tired after his panic attack

Kenny p.o.v

I just kept looking at Craig and I was squeeze Craig's hand as I didn't him to go

Stan said Kenny do you know why had panic attack as I never really see you have one?

I just shook my head

Craig said Ken please can you stop squeeze my hand so tight

Stan said you ok? Craig

Craig said yes I am fine

I whisper sorry Craig as I let go a bit

Nurse Poppy said Craig and Stan you two should go back to your lesson now

Stan said I will as he left

Craig said I will see you at break if that ok with Nurse Poppy

Poppy said yes it is fine but just call me Poppy

Craig said thank you as he smiled at me and I gave him a weak smiled back then he left

I was just thinking about what happened when I was 11 and i had loads of questions go through my mind

Craig p.o.v

I was walking back to my lesson and I was thinking about Kenny so I went back to my seat and sat down then

Butters asked how is Ken doing?

I said I be honest with you Butters I don't really know how he is doing

Butters said ok but he will be fine

I said I know he will be fine but I think there is something else wrong with him

Butters said like what

I said I don't know but I am going to ask him at break

Mr Luck said Craig can I see you after class please

I said why sir?

Mr Luck said you are not in trouble

I said okay but I did tell Ken I will see him at break

Mr Luck said everyone you can put your books away and go on break early

Everyone put their books away and went out of the classroom except me

Butters said I will wait for you outside as he left

I said why do you want to see me for? As I sat on the table at the front

Mr Luck said you seem bit distracting when you get back in

I said I just worried about Ken as I took him to the nurse office as he said he was tired and he want to sleep after what happened to him

Mr Luck said does it normally make him tired?

I said he told me it didn't so I think something else might be wrong with him

Mr Luck said what lesson does he has and you?

I said we both got art with you Sir

Mr Luck said I forgot I have you and Butters all morning

I said yes you do can I go now

Mr Luck said yes you can

I said thank you sir as I left

Butters said why did he want to see you for?

I said how I was doing after seeing Ken like I did

Butters said okay

I said I am see ken now

Butters said ok

I slowing walked to the nurse office but I was thinking about Ken

Stan p.o.v

I went back to my lesson and I sat down where I was before so I just sat their quietly and I saw Craig n Butters and rest of the class go to break if know I still got 10 more minutes of class so I was just think about Kenny but I was brought out of my thoughts by

Mrs Boss Said Stan work with Tweek and Kyle

Tweek said how is Ken doing? As he turned his chair around

I said I don't know how he is doing

Kyle said why did Ken have a panic attack and run out of class? As he turn his chair around to

I said I don't know Kyle

So we got back to work and talk about who we can trust or we can't trust and that it only took us about 10 minutes then the bell rang for break so we all put our stuff away and went of the room

Butters said hey Stan

I said hey Butters why did Mr Luck let you out early for break?

Butters said he want to talk to Craig about something

Tweek said what about?

Butters said I will tell you after school

Stan said I guess Craig with Ken?

Butters said yes he is as he left with Tweek

Kenny p.o.v

I was just laying on the bed and I was just thinking about Craig as he worries a lot about me when I have panic attacks or anything

I said hey Craig as he walked in to the nurse office

Craig said how you doing? As he sat next to me on the bed

I said im ok now and what about you

Craig said I am fine but can I ask you question

I said you just did

Craig said is something else wrong?

I said no and why?

Craig said you haven't had a bad panic attack for ages

I said I know but I think it just one of my bad days

Craig said ok but you would tell me if something else wrong?

I said you know I will as I playfully punched him in the arm

Craig said I was make sure and you didn't need to hit me

Butters said hi Ken as he come in with Tweek

I said hey Butters cup and Tweekers

Tweek said I wish you stop calling me that as he punched Craig in the arm

Craig said why did you punch me for? Tweek

Tweek said because you start that nickname for me

Butters said Ken start butters cup nickname for me

Craig said that's what best mate for

Tweek said I hate you Craig

Stan p.o.v

I was outside in the playground with Kyle and Clyde talking about things

Clyde said why did you still hang around Kenny for? Kyle

Kyle said he is one of my best friend

Clyde said what about you? Stan

I said he is be my best friends since me and Ken was babies so we more like bros

Kyle said you and Ken knew each other before we all starting pre-school?

I said yes I did

Clyde said you mean like me n Craig then

I said no as Craig didn't move to this town till we was in 2nd grade

Clyde said no it was in 1st grade

I said no as Craig told me

Kyle said Clyde is right

I said Kyle why did you dumped Ken for?

Kyle said he wouldn't let me touch him and he kept freaking out and that and he wouldn't tell me what happened to him

I said Kyle he would have told you in his own time and sometimes you can be jerk ever since you be going out with Clyde

Clyde said don't call him jerk you the jerk Stan

I said Clyde you are biggest jerk I know

Kyle said Stan you meant be my super best friend so why can't you just be happy for me as he walked away

I shouted KYLE YOU ALWAYS WALK AWAY FROM FIGHTS AS YOU ARE SCARED CAT

Clyde shouted HE IS NOT SCARED CAT then he punched me in the head then he walked away

I shouted CLYDE YOU SO DEAD AND KYLE WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET OTHER PEOPLE FIGHT FOR YOU

Kyle p.o.v

I was so angry at Stan so I saw Clyde hit Stan and I heard Stan said what he send

I said Clyde you ok?

Clyde said yes I am fine and you?

I said I am just upset and angry at Stan

Clyde said it is ok as he put his arm around me

I said thanks

Clyde said you don't need thank me as im your boyfriend so I will fight you and I will if fight Craig

I said you would fight your best friend for me?

Clyde said yes I will as he give me kiss on the cheek

I said you know Stan is going to kill you

Clyde said I know but I will fight

I said I wish you just walked away instand of punching him or getting in fights

Clyde said I will try next time but he got me angry

I said you do know why I dumped Craig?

Clyde said yes as you told me

Craig's p.o.v

Me and Ken and Butters and Tweek was sitting in the nurse office and talking about things

Butters said are we still going Stan's

Kenny said yes we are and I don't care what Craig says

I said Ken you need your rest

Tweek said Craig when does Ken listen to you

I said never

Stan said where is the nurse? As he came in the room

Kenny said what happened to you? Stan

Stan said Clyde hit me as I called him and Kyle jerks

I said why did you call them jerks?

Stan said they was being mean about Kenny

Butters said Stan you nose is bleeding

Stan said oh great as he sat down next to Butters

Kenny said what did they say about me?

I said Ken you need stay calm

Stan said first I was arguing with Clyde about Craig then I asked Kyle why he dumped Ken for then I called him jerk

Tweek said why was you and Clyde arguing about Craig for?

I said tell us

Stan said it's about when Craig first come to this town and I told them he move here when we was in 2nd grade but he said he moved here we was 1st grade

I said I moved here when we was in 2nd grade

Kenny said everyone know Craig moved here when we in 2nd grade not 1St grade

Stan said I told them me and Ken be friends since we was babies then Clyde said at first like you and him

I said I never knew Clyde till 2nd grade

Butters said I think Clyde might be think of me or Tweek as we both moved here in 1st grade

Tweek said I didn't moved here till I was in 3rd grade

Kenny said wasn't there another Craig in pre-school

Stan said yes there was

I said what you two on about

Kenny said there was another Craig in Pre-school but he left or something before we went into the first grade

Butters said what was his surname?

Stan said I can't remember

Kenny said his name was Craig James

Stan said I remember him

Kenny p.o.v

Me and Stan told Craig and Buttons and Tweek about CJ (Craig James)

I said he used hang around with Clyde and Token and me and Stan

Craig said you and Stan used be friends with Clyde

Stan said yes we used be friends only because we used go around with CJ

Buttons said what was CJ like?

I said he was really naughty all the time so me and Stan

Stan said Clyde, me, Ken, CJ used get in trouble a lot

Tweek said what about Token?

I said Token sometimes got in trouble independs if he was hang out with us or not

Craig said you being getting in trouble since you was in preschool Ken

I said yes this before we meant Kyle and Cartman

Stan said Kyle and Cartman was in preschool with us but we didn't come friends till CJ moved away

I said Stan you know he got bro now

Stan said no I didn't know

Craig said you mean DJ? Ken

I said yes I mean DJ

Stan said so DJ is CJ's bro

I said yes

Stan do you talk about CJ?

I said in sad voice we did till something bad happened to him as DJ told me

Stan said what happened to CJ?

Craig said didn't he died or something? Ken

I said in sad voice yes he did died

Stan said in sad/shocked voice what happened

I said DJ told me CJ got in car crash while he was with his friend and his friend's parent

Stan said when and how old was he?

I said he was 8 years old as DJ is 2 years younger than us as I start to cry

Craig said it is ok as he put his arm around me

Butters said that sad I wish I met him

Tweek said me too

I said Stan

Stan said yes

I said you ok?

Stan said i can't get my head around what you just told me

Craig said Ken was the same when he found out from DJ

I said DJ is starting at our school next week

Stan said what is DJ like?

I said opposite of CJ

Stan said so CJ doesn't get in the trouble then

I said yes

Tweek said does Clyde and Token know about it?

I said no Clyde doesn't know as Clyde and CJ had argument before CJ left

Stan said I remember that as we all had argument with each other

Butters said you all had argument with each other

I said it was me and CJ and Stan arguing with Clyde

Craig said Token was just quiet or did he side with Clyde?

Stan said Token was hanging out with Kyle

Tweek said what was it about?

I said I can't remember

Stan said same here


End file.
